A capacitor is mounted on the printed circuit boards of several electronic products such as an image display apparatus, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a smartphone, a cellular phone, and the like, to serve to charge electricity therein or discharge electricity therefrom. Recently, in accordance with the thinning of portable information technology (IT) products such as smartphones, wearable devices, and the like, the necessity for thinness of a passive element for reducing an overall thickness of a package has also increased.
In accordance with such a trend, demand for a thin film capacitor that may allow for the implementation of a reduced thickness has also increased, and the thin film capacitor has an advantage that a thin capacitor may be implemented using thin film technology. In addition, the thin film capacitor has low equivalent series inductance (ESL), unlike a multilayer ceramic capacitor according to the related art. Therefore, recently, research into using a thin film capacitor as a decoupling capacitor for an application processor (AP) has been undertaken. In order to use the thin film capacitor as the decoupling capacitor for an AP as described above, the thin film capacitor has been manufactured in land-side capacitor (LSC) form.
Meanwhile, in order to increase capacitance of a capacitor in a limited space, a trench type capacitor has been developed. Such a trench type capacitor is manufactured in a manner in which a trench is formed in a silicon substrate and a capacitor structure is then formed. Such a trench type capacitor is appropriate for increasing capacitance by increasing surface areas of electrodes, but requires relatively complicated semiconductor process technology, and it may be difficult to form a plurality of dielectrics in the trench when considering a thickness of a dielectric material satisfying breakdown voltage conditions, such that it may not be easy to implement ultra-high capacitance.